Hunters and trappers have long used various natural scents to attract game, just as others have long used various artificial repellants, attractants and insecticides against insects. Typical devices for attracting game include pads saturated with a liquid lure, such as animal urine, the pad being mounted in a small perforated container which is attached to the hunter or nearby foliage, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,192 and 4,302,899, for example. In the case of insects similar devices have been used to repel them, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,780,408 and 2,629,628, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,993 discloses an insecticide coated or impregnated sheet sandwiched between a pair of perforated sheets containing an insect attracting substance. A somewhat similar scheme is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,335 for controlling pests.
But especially in the case of the lures employed by hunters, the typical scent impregnated pads tend to be messy and of fairly limited effective duration. They require the hunter to carry a bottle or bottles of the scent or scents to be used which are subject to leakage, spill and the like with the consequent ruin of clothes, car seats, carpets, and so forth. The same demerits are also true of liquid insect repellants and insecticides applied to pads and the like. The laminated examples of insect lures and insecticides in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,993 and 4,160,335 avoid the mess involved with liquids but lack the ability to disperse a scent well and/or to readily increase or decrease a particular scent or combine or interchange scents.
So the primary object of the present invention is to provide a scent device primarily for hunting and trapping but also adaptable to other uses, which device eliminates the deficiencies of prior devices and is much more adaptable to various needs and environments.